A container may be configured to store a volume of liquid. Containers can be filled with hot or cold drinkable liquids, such as water, coffee, tea, a soft drink, or an alcoholic beverage, such as beer. These containers can be formed of a double-wall vacuumed formed construction to provide insulative properties to help maintain the temperature of the liquid within the container.